Problem: Solve for $x$ : $4x + 9 = 10$
Solution: Subtract $9$ from both sides: $(4x + 9) - 9 = 10 - 9$ $4x = 1$ Divide both sides by $4$ $\dfrac{4x}{4} = \dfrac{1}{4}$ Simplify. $x = \dfrac{1}{4}$